The Unexpected Arrival
by Method Man
Summary: A DBZ event that takes place before the Majin Buu saga. A new villain comes to earth and begins wreaking havoc, and he appears to be unstoppable! This fic is rated R for graphic content.


The Surprise  
  
It was a beautiful day, and Krillin, Juuhachigou, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan all went out. They brought a giant basket full of food to a giant open field and under a tree, covered by its shade. "Oh man, I'm hungry." Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah let's eat." Gohan said. Goten and Trunks ate very quickly and then began chasing each other around on the open field. Goten went Super Saiyan, as did Trunks, and they began sparring. Gohan, Juuhachigou, and Krillin observed it. Because of their powerful collisions from going head to head, Trunks and Goten turned the beauiful field into an all-out warzone.   
  
"Hey let's go take a walk." Juuhachigou said to Krillin.  
  
"Sure. You wanna come too, Gohan?" Krillin said.  
  
"Nah, I'm about to join them." Gohan said.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in a little while then"  
  
"Sure thing." Krillin and Juuhachigou then began walking down a dirt-path which lead to a thick batch of forests. They then began walking through there, talking to each other. Meanwhile, Gohan silently turned Super Saiyan and jumped into Goten and Trunks's brawl without warning. Krillin and Juuhachigou paused for a second as they felt the powerful collisions.   
  
"Tell me. Are all Saiyans like that?" Juuhachigou said.  
  
"Well, they're the sons of Goku and Vejita. What do you expect?" Krillin said. Meanwhile, Piccolo was circling the Floating Sanctuary with an awkward look on his face.   
  
"What is this power level I'm sensing? It's not that of Goten, Trunks or Gohan. This one is huge!" Piccolo said to himself. He then got a dimmed look on his face.  
  
"It's headed they're way. It must sense Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, whatever it is. I have to go down there and find out what this is." Piccolo said. Piccolo then began flying after the ki he was sensing. After two minutes of flying, he paused as he sensed the power in more detail. It was a horrible power he was sensing. It was full of hatred and malevolence. And for some reason, Piccolo was the only one who sensed it. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan never even noticed it.  
  
"Oh great, they don't even sense it and they're just attracting it to the scene!" Piccolo said. Piccolo had a grim look on his face and began flying as fast as he could toward Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to inform them, despite that he knew that the malevolent being obtaining this power would reach them first at the pace it was going.  
  
Krillin suddenly paused in his tracks and Juuhachigou asked him why he stopped.  
  
"There's....something......it's horrible........" Krillin let out. "BEHIND YOU!!!!!" Krillin yelled out but it was too late. In a flash that Krillin did not witness the event, the monster smashed Juuhachigou in the back. She lost her breath and fell to the ground unconscious. Krillin was enraged but immediately attended Juuhachigou. She was severely injured from the blow. Krillin observed where she was hit. Her back bones were severely crushed.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!!!!!" Krillin yelled out and flew after the monster. Piccolo was pretty much hovering over the scene and he was the only one, at that split-second, that felt the monster's true power. Piccolo was shaking from the might of this monster. He sensed Krillin taking off after the monster so he flew after Krillin to stop him from getting himself killed. The monster was inching towards Goten, Trunks, and Gohan while Piccolo and Krillin were right behind him.  
  
Juuhachigou immediately, yet amazingly, regained consciousness, but was unable to move. Her vision was blury and she couldn't even twitch a finger. Endless thoughts entered and re-entered her head. Her vision began dimming, as she felt that she was about to lose consciousness again. Trunks was taking a break from brawling and went over to a stream and drank some water. When he looked up, however, he was face to face with the nightmare that had finally arrived.   
  
"Who are you?" Trunks said, as he slowly backed off. The monster just grinned. Large fangs jutted out over his lower lip as he evilly smiled. "Boy, you sure are ugly." Trunks said. The monster then approached him, then punched him in the face. Trunks flew all the way back to the brawl from this blow and he had a giant red mark on his face.  
  
Piccolo finally reached the monster and hovered over him. "I can't let him destroy the Earth. That is his intention." Piccolo said, and took off his cloak and threw it away. This caught the monster's attention. Piccolo floated down, face to face with the monster. Meanwhile, Goten and Gohan ask Trunks what happened, and they get the explanation from Trunks.  
  
"So, your intention is to rule the universe, huh?" Piccolo said. The monster smiled evilly. "Well, it's not gonna happen." Piccolo then teleported out of sight. The monster looked around. Piccolo then appeared behind him and landed a powerful kick to the monster's head. The monster stumbled forward just a bit. Krillin then arrived.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to my wife!!!" Krillin yelled out and charged at the monster. It grinned and caught the punch coming in at him and slammed Krillin into the ground. Piccolo attempted to save him but he got kicked by the monster back through a couple of trees. The monster grinned and punched Krillin out. Krillin's eyes went pale and he went unconscious.   
  
Piccolo recovered and noticed Krillin's ki. If he didn't do something fast, Krillin would end up dying. Piccolo charged back at the monster but the monster punched him in the gut. Piccolo went stumbling over to a tree, clutching his stomach. Piccolo spit out some blood and he felt incredibly weak. He watched the monster begin to approach him.   
  
Krillin then regained consciousness, but like with Juuhachigou, he couldn't move. Thoughts began to enter his head. The good and fun times he's had with Juuhachigou and his wonderful daughter. His loving wife's face, that of Juuhachigou, flashed before his eyes. Tears began slipping out of his eyes as he knew death for him was imminent. He sensed that Juuhachigou would still make it, but not him. That he was happy of.  
  
The monster towered over Piccolo's limp body and it grinned and laughed in a deep, demonic voice. Piccolo knew that he was about to be killed. The monster reared its fist back getting ready to put Piccolo out. Just before it could execute its final blow, Gohan appears out of nowhere and kicks the monster in its face before it could kill Piccolo. The monster stumbled back, but got back up, now in a very bad mood.  
  
Its eyes turned deep-red as it stared at Gohan in disgust. Gohan peered over to Krillin. Gohan thought to himself. He then sensed Juuhachigou's power, which was very low, but he realized that she would make it. He glanced back at the monster. The monster glanced back at him with an evil smirk. Goten and Trunks flew in beside Piccolo.  
  
"So, you think you can take lives for no reason and not have it come back to you?" Gohan said. The monster smirked. Gohan powered up to full. Juuhachigou regained consciousness once again. Thoughts of her husband Krillin were now entering her head.  
  
"Goten, Trunks! Go take Juuhachigou and Krillin to Bulma now! They need treatment right away!" Gohan said, with the dead thought in his head that Krillin isn't going to make it.   
  
"Ok." They both said together. Goten picked up Krillin's limp body and they both flew over to Juuhachigou and Trunks picked up her limp body and they began flying as fast as they can over to Capsule Corp.   
  
Piccolo quickly began recovering while Gohan stared the monster with an intense look in his eyes. The monster just continued staring at Gohan with his evil smirk.  
  
The monster then lifted a fist and fired a blast in that direction. Gohan watched in horror as it destroyed a very large city over the horizon. "That's it!" Gohan yelled out and charged at the monster.  
  
Gohan punched the monster in the gut, full of rage. The monster coughed up some blood. With the monster bent over, Gohan clenched his fists together and smashed the monster over his head. The monster was buried in a large hole in the ground by this blow. Gohan charged up a Kamehameha and blasted it down on the monster.  
  
Gohan watched unbelievably as the blast was deflected back at him. In his rush to bat the blast away, the monster appeared behind him and Gohan noticed far too late. The monster punched Gohan into the approaching blast, which resulted in a giant explosion. Gohan fell out of Super Saiyan mode as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Piccolo watched this in horror as Gohan fell lifelessly to the ground. Piccolo pretended to be dead so that he wouldn't get killed.  
  
The monster grinned and flew off. Goku watched all of this happening in horror from the other world. "Kaiosama! Is there some way I can go to earth and help?" Goku said.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You've done it before and the kaios were already extremely mad at me for letting you do that." Kaiosama said. Goku was frustrated at this but listened to Kaiosama. Vejita woke up after sensing the blast that put Gohan out.   
  
"What was that?" He wondered to himself. "That bald-head is dead, I can sense it, that android has become extraordinarily weak and Gohan might die."  
  
After Piccolo noticed that the monster was long-gone, he stood up, still feeling incredibly weak from that one blow. "This is not good at all. This monster is far more dangerous than I have ever imagined!" Piccolo said. Vejita geered up and left Capsule Corp. He began flying towards Piccolo's ki to find out what happened. As soon as he was gone, Trunks and Goten arrived there with the limp bodies of Juuhachigou and Krillin. Goten was extremely frustrated after sensing that his brother lost and that he was severely injured.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to them?" Bulma exclaimed as she saw Krillin and Juuhachigou.   
  
"Some monster just simply manhandled them!!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"We have to put them into heavy medical treatment right away!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"Trunks, here take Krillin. I'm going back to find that monster. He just might have killed my brother!" Goten said. Goten handed Krillin to Trunks and Bulma and Trunks rushed them to the medical room. Bulma got the doctors to start giving them medical treatment.   
  
In the meantime, Vejita finally arrived and met Piccolo who was regaining his strength. "Ok Namek, what happened here?" Vejita demanded.  
  
"There's a monster on the rampage here on Earth. It knocked out Gohan, Juuhachigou, and Krillin and nearly gave me the final blow." Piccolo said.  
  
"Where's Gohan then?" Vejita said.  
  
"I'm not sure. But he is not dead. He'll recover from his wounds by himself-he's strong. He won't need our help." Piccolo said.  
  
"Where's my son?"  
  
"Him and Goten took Juuhachigou and Krillin to Capsule Corp. You didn't see them?"  
  
"No. Let's go and find this monster. And when we find him, we will show him no mercy."  
  
"Vejita, you do not know what you are up against. This monster simply cloaks its true power. He's merely invulnerable to us."  
  
"That's you, but he's never fought me before."  
  
"Let's find him then before he begins killing innocent people." Piccolo said. Him and Vejita then began flying over the forest, searching for the monster's ki. Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Juuhachigou and Krillin's conditions became critical.   
  
The doctor then came to Bulma with the news.  
  
"I'm afraid Krillin won't make it. His condition is too severe. We're just keeping him alive by medicine and machines." the doctor sadly reported. Bulma was shocked by this.  
  
"Well, what about Juuhachigou? Is she going to be ok?" Bulma said.   
  
"It appears that she has a concussion but she will be ok." the doctor said.  
  
Bulma wondered to herself. Meanwhile, Piccolo paused suddenly while Vejita was searching the forest.  
  
"Vejita. I felt a powerful ki. It's the monster! Come on, let's go!" Piccolo yelled out and they began flying towards the ki. Piccolo sensed the ki disappear and cursed himself. When they arrived at the scene, it was too late. Buildings in a giant city were destroyed and dead people were laying everywhere.  
  
"He can cloak his power! Just like I said!!" Piccolo yelled out in frustration. Vejita became frustrated by this too.  
  
"Well, he can't be too far away now! Let's go!" Vejita said. Piccolo and Vejita then jumped up and began searching the perimeter.   
  
"Hmm, Piccolo and Vejita are that way and headed in the direction of the monster. I'm gonna go follow them." Goten said and made a change in his course and began flying towards Piccolo and Vejita.   
  
Meanwhile, Juuhachigou woke up from her unconsciousness again.  
  
"Where am I?" Juuhachigou said.  
  
"You are in medical treatment. Just try to relax." Bulma said.   
  
"But what happened?" Juuhachigou said.  
  
"Some kind of monster knocked you out." Bulma said. Juuhachigou just layed there in shock of that. Meanwhile, Gohan woke up from his unconsciousness. He attempted to stand up but barely did it. He was breathing heavily as he looked at the wounds all over his body. Blood dripped over his eyes as a result of a large cut on his forehead.   
  
"Where did that monster go?" Gohan said. Gohan jumped to the air, but his wounds greatly reduced his speed. "I gotta get senzu beans from Korin." he said and began flying in that direction.   
  
Piccolo and Vejita paused as they sensed the monster's ki again. They then turned around in shock to watch a giant city get blown to bits by a tremendous energy blast. They immediately flew to the city. As they landed, they watched as a giant shadow emerged from the fire. As the monster walked out, Vejita glared at him eye to eye. The monster then evilly smiled.   
  
"So. You think that you can destroy everyone on earth, including the most powerful warrior in the universe?" Vejita said. The monster evilly smiled at him silently. "Well it's not gonna happen." Vejita said and began powering up. Piccolo flew above them to observe the fight. Vejita began yelling as his eyes turned green and his hair yellow. He went Super Saiyan but didn't stop there. His face became firmer and his hair became spikier. Vejita went Super Saiyan 2 and became fully confident of himself. The monster just smirked at Vejita.   
  
"This is your end." Vejita claimed and charged at the monster. He punched it in the face and the monster flew back a bit. The monster looked back up just to watch Vejita's fist land right in its gut. It spit out blood and clutched its stomach. The monster fell to its knees before Vejita. Vejita then started laughing with pride.  
  
"You are pathetic. You come to earth thinking that you are powerful enough to destroy it-just to get killed by the Saiyan prince himself." Vejita said with a large grin on his face. Piccolo was shocked by Vejita's power. The monster became extremely angry and stood back up. Vejita kicked the monster in the stomach and it went flying back through a couple of crumbled buildings. The monster looked back up and Vejita's face was in front of his. Vejita then headbutted him, then grabbed its foot before it went flying back and slammed him into the ground.  
  
The monster then fired a blast at Vejita's face but he dodged it and returned his own blast at the monster. It tried to deflect the blast, but it exploded right in its face. With the monster stunned from the blast, Vejita threw his knee right in the monster's stomach. The monster's evil-red eyes went huge after this blow and he coughed up lots of blood. Some of it went on Vejita's boot. "Hehehe. I guess I'll just have to wipe your blood off my boot." Vejita said and landed a kick to the monster's head with the boot the blood was on. The blood smeared on the monster's head as it lost balance.  
  
Vejita then jumped up and stomped the monster's head with his boots. The monster flew underground and Vejita flew down after him. Vejita reached him and grabbed one of its horns and brought the monster with him back up to earth grounds. Vejita then whirled the monster around a bit and slammed it into the ground. "Enough fun and games. I am going to kill you now." Vejita said and jumped into the air.  
  
Vejita then began charging a large energy blast. The monster then looked up at Vejita and actually became very scared now of the Saiyan Prince. Blue energy began appearing around Vejita's hand. The Saiyan Prince began laughing and veins began popping out on his head, his chest, and his arm muscles. Piccolo couldn't believe that Vejita could generate this much power.   
  
Just then, the monster grinned. His eyes flashed bright red and he fired two energy beams out of both of his eyes. Vejita, in desperation, fired his blast but missed the monster and got hit in his shoulder by both of his eye blasts. "NOOO!" Piccolo yelled out and fired a Makanko-sappo at the monster. It however turned around just in time and deflected it back at Piccolo. Vejita, still with fight in him, fired a quick blast at the monster, but missed. The monster then landed a kick right in Vejita's face and Vejita went flying back into a large pile of boulders. Vejita fell out of Super Saiyan mode and coughed up some blood.  
  
"That monster hasn't even been at full power before! That's why Vejita was manhandling him!" Piccolo said, in frustration. With Vejita out of the way, the monster glared at Piccolo, smiled, and laughed evilly. Piccolo, though knowing that he stood no chance against the monster, prepared to defend himself. The monster charged his finger and pointed it at Piccolo. He fired a blast, but it got batted away. Gohan had returned with Senzu Beans. He landed beside Vejita and made him eat one. He returned to the sky, powered up to Super Saiyan and prepared for his second round against the monster.  
  
Gohan dashed at the monster and threw a punch but the monster dematerialized and materialized behind him and threw a punch. Gohan ducked and smashed the monster in its ribs with an elbow smash. The monster lost its breath, but regenerated its wound and backhanded Gohan away. Vejita stood up, lost of pride yet again.  
  
"That monster is going to die. He should have killed me when he had the chance!!" Vejita said and powered back up to Super Saiyan 2 form.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp. "Where's my husband?" Juuhachigou said. She noticed Bulma's expression on her face go sad.   
  
"He's dead. He was killed by that horrible monster. I'm very sorry." Bulma said.  
  
"No, oh my God no!" Juuhachigou cried out and began crying.  
  
"Hey mom! I'm gonna go find Goten ok?" Trunks came in and said.   
  
"No! It's too dangerous!" Bulma said.  
  
"But mom, that monster made me look like a fool! We can take him out!" Trunks said.  
  
"No! And that's final!" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, bye!" Trunks said, turned Super Saiyan and left.  
  
"Those boys! They are always getting into trouble!" Bulma said to herself.  
  
"Why?" Juuhachigou said and went unconscious again. Goten arrived where the outing had took place.   
  
"Hmmm. They're not here." Goten said and then sensed Vejita's power. "Yeah! There they are!" Goten said and began flying towards the fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and the monster were bashing each other around. When Gohan backed off for a small break from fighting, the monster bashed him back into Piccolo. "Gohan! Stop fighting him! This isn't even his true power!!" Piccolo said.  
  
"If we don't stop him now, he will destroy the earth and then the universe!" Gohan said. Piccolo knew he was right, so he just gave in. The monster grinned and began making his way towards Piccolo and Gohan. His path became blocked, however, as the Saiyan Prince stepped in front of the monster.   
  
"That mistake I made won't happen again." Vejita taunted the monster. The monster laughed in his deep voice and threw two energy discs at Vejita. Vejita evaded both of them and threw one of his own that made a direct hit on the monster's stomach. The monster tried to hold it back, but it exploded in his face. The monster was stunned, so he did not see Vejita's fist come flying into his jaw. Vejita's punch knocked the monster's jaw out of place and the monster backed off. The monster then cracked his jaw back into place. It growled and threw a punch at Vejita. Vejita blocked it and blasted the monster away.  
  
Just then, Goten and Trunks arrived at the same time. They flew over to Piccolo.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Goten said.  
  
"Vejita and the monster are fighting." Piccolo said.  
  
"Really? Who's winning?" Trunks said.  
  
"Vejita is dominating this battle right now." Piccolo said. They then began observing the battle.  
  
The monster stood up out of the rubble, and watched Vejita's shadow walk through the smoke. "You still think that you are going to destroy the world?" Vejita said. The monster became frightened once again. "This is it. You are going to die now." Vejita said. The monster grinned, as he expected Vejita to make the same mistake again, but it began looking like Vejita kept his word. He dashed in and punched the monster in the gut. His punch went through the monster's stomach. The monster clutched its stomach as blood spewed out of his mouth. The monster then fell to the ground lifelessly.  
  
"Yay! My dad did it!" Trunks yelled out happily. Piccolo was surprised, however he kept his guard.  
  
"Something is not right. There is still a source of energy coming from that monster, like what happened with Cell." Piccolo said.  
  
"What are you talking about? My dad just beat him!" Trunks exclaimed to Piccolo.   
  
"No! The monster still has life in him! There's a source of energy coming from his corpse!" Piccolo said back to Trunks.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said. As Vejita began walking away from the monster, the monster stood back up, regenerated the hole in his body, and fired a surprise-blast at Vejita. Vejita noticed too late, and got a hole blown through his chest, piercing his heart.   
  
"FATHER!!!!!" Trunks yelled out, went Super Saiyan again, and charged at the monster in a rage. Goten followed, and Piccolo was trying to prevent them from doing this. He, however, did not do this, and Trunks smashed the monster to the ground with a flying kick and Goten quickly fired a Kamehameha down onto the monster. It got hit, stood back up, and punched Trunks away again. Goten, however hit the monster with another Kamehameha. Gohan then began flying in to the battle, leaving Piccolo behind.  
  
"Goku, this is bad. That monster has killed Krillin and now even Vejita!" Kaiosama said to Goku in the other world. Goku was now unbelievably angry and frustrated.  
  
The monster wasn't affected too much by Goten's Kamehameha's, so he glanced up at Goten, who was preparing to fire another one. The monster snapped his fingers and an instant beam exploded in Goten's face, forcing him back. Trunks got up, with yet another scar on his face, and began stomping back towards the monster. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan then surrounded the monster and all began fighting him at once. The monster got tired of it and emmitted a powerful blast from his body, blasting them all away from him.   
  
Piccolo then figured out how to stop the monster, but the monster would kill him before he could do it. Trunks was K.Oed, as was Goten and Gohan. "No! I can't do my plan! I don't have a distraction!!" Piccolo yelled out in hopelessness and frustration. Just then, Tien arrived.  
  
"Piccolo! Go do what you can. I'll hold him off in the meantime." Tien said.  
  
"You idiot! You're going to be killed!" Piccolo shot back.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine." Tien insisted.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back shorlty." Piccolo said. Tien glared at the monster, as the monster glared back at him.   
  
"I know this won't kill you, but it WILL keep you down for a while!" Tien said and threw away his coat. He then arched his hands into a triangle and aimed the monster in the center of it. His hands began getting charged.  
  
The monster, seeming to be amused by this, leaves himself all open for Tien's attack, thinking that he is a weakling.  
  
"Tri-Beam, FIRE!!!!" Tien yelled out and fired a Tri-Beam on the monster, blowing him to the ground. Tien continuously pelted the monster with his blast, giving the monster no chance to react. Piccolo quickly reached the floating sanctuary and gathered the dragon balls which have already been grouped together. He summoned the Eternal Dragon. The Eternal Dragon emerged, towering high above the sanctuary.  
  
"You have summoned me. You have two wishes. What are they going to be?" the Eternal Dragon asked.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, can you help us in some way to defeat the monster?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Some way it shall be." the Eternal Dragon said. His eyes turned red, and the wish was granted. Piccolo waited.  
  
"What did you do?" Piccolo said.  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Make your second wish now." the Eternal Dragon said. Just then, the monster appeared and fired a beam at Piccolo. Piccolo did not sense Tien's ki any more, so he realized that the monster must have killed him. Piccolo then fired a Makanko-Sappo at the monster, but he dodged it and fired a giant blast at Piccolo. It hit the target, and killed Piccolo. The monster laughed evilly, thinking that it has won. He then began charging up a tremendous energy blast to destroy the earth. He floated in the air, away from the Eternal Dragon and kept on charging it. Suddenly Goku appeared.  
  
The monster turned around and saw the new warrior that had appeared. Goku went Super Saiyan 2, and fired an energy disc that cut the monster in half. The monster lost all of the energy he had gathered for the blast and quickly regenerated his lower appendiges. It glared angrily at Goku, getting ready to do battle with him.  
  
"The dragon allowed me to return to earth to save it from you, so I'm going to do that. You're going to wish you never came here in the first place." Goku said and began powering up further. He underwent another transformation and exceeded Super Saiyan 2 and went Super Saiyan 3. The monster was shaking from the unbelievable power he was sensing from Goku. Goku's aura forced the monster back a bit. Goku then dashed in and landed a tremendous punch to the monster's gut.  
  
He clutched his gut and looked up only to watch Goku smash him downwards in the air with two hands. After he recovered from that blow, he looked everywhere but couldn't see Goku. Goku suddenly kicked the monster in the neck out of nowhere. The monster's neck became very crooked and Goku bashed the monster again before he could fix his wound. The monster then lost all of his hopes of winning as he watched Goku hover above him and began quickly gathering energy.  
  
The monster then realized that it was his chance now to catch Goku off guard, like he did to Vejita, but it was too late. Goku gathered the energy he needed much quicker than Vegeta did.  
  
"Kame.........hame...........HAAAAA!!!!!" Goku yelled out as he fired his blast at the monster. The monster could not block it, and was completely dissipated by the blast. Goku went back to normal and flew over to the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"For the second wish, please restore everything on earth as it was before that monster arrived on earth." Goku said.  
  
"It shall be done." the Eternal Dragon said. His eyes gleamed and he disappeared. Goku smiled and faded away. He watched as his surroundings became the afterlife again. Piccolo came back to life and noticed that the monster was gone.  
  
"What....what happened?" Piccolo wondered to himself. Gohan, Goten and Trunks regained their consciousness as part of that wish and also wondered what happened.  
  
"What? I was dead? Where's that monster?" Vejita said. Krillin was also revived, as was all of the people that the monster killed. Juuhachigou was reabilitated and sensed Krillin again and sensed that the monster was gone. She immediately took off from Capsule Corp and went flying as fast as she could towards Krillin. They happily rejoiced, and cried seeing each other again. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan all returned home. Piccolo kept on searching for clues as to how the monster was vanquished, but no one ever found it out.  
  
Goku smiled from the afterlife, and Kaiosama and the other Kaios congratulated him for once again saving the earth.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
